Twisted Affections
by rhieny
Summary: Behind their masks she chose to hide her flaws, while he chose to embrace his. Her identity now exposed, desperation sinks in as his Lady has been within his grasp. However, she only loves one side of him and that can't do. His once innocent love twists into a wicked obsession as he descends into a path of possessiveness and immoral lust; forcing her down with him in the process.
1. Disconnection

**Special warm thanks to you:**

 **MyDearGoddessofthemoonandsun**

 **Mei-chiri**

 **Thank you for the much needed criticism my lovelies.**

 **(1/18/2016): Sorry for the original chapter of this! I actually stayed up from 11 pm to 2 am typing the first 4.8k. This chapter has been extended almost another double it's initial amount as well as improved pacing (hopefully).**

 **(2/05/2016): IMPORTANT! I cut the last part almost entirely (might add one or two things). Thanks to Mei-chiri for the extra help! The pacing is going to go insanely slower, so expecting any "lewdness x10" won't be till a few chapters from now. Though subtle things will occur! Plus NSFW will be drawn soon for some...lame foreshadowing...**

* * *

 **Disconnection**

"Bye, bye butterfly!" Ladybug said as she waved at the butterfly, before turning around and giving her partner a fist bump.

"Well, that worked out better than I expected today!" the sound of a beep from Ladybug was heard and she scratched the back of her head. "Well that's my cue to go. Until next time Chat Noir!" before she could turn to run, Chat Noir grabbed her wrist.

"W-Wait! My cat's honor still stands, your secret is safe with me…! P-Please, it's ok to reveal yourself." Chat tried to word out his sentence carefully. Ladybug's identity was a touchy subject and the moment she hears it, she bolts without a second thought even mentioned. Adrien was determined to hold her still this time. "I won't judge you and to be fair, I'll show you how I look as well." His gripped to her tightened as he gave her a reassuring smile.

Ladybug went quiet, unsure what to do. They would both be fair, but at the same time, he still might judge her? He said he wouldn't, but she still couldn't take her chances. The thought that their relationship might change was frightening to her. What if they wouldn't be able to fight akumas as efficiently as before? "I…I...Chat, you know we can't. You would be disappointed in me either way! I'm just a plain girl. There's nothing that stands out about me, I'm nothing like I am now. M-Masks are good at hiding what you are really like you know." Marinette diverted her eyes to the ground, she couldn't bear to see her companion's face.

Chat could feel his chest tremble, he wanted to know so bad. He knew he was pushing his little luck he had, but pressured on. "W-Well…! It's the same for me as well! This is what I want to be like, but...I can't be like that without this mask on! We are the same, My Lady…" His voice felt desperate, he wanted to see who she was. He WILL learn to accept both sides of her. In return, she can learn to accept both sides of him as well. It would be a foreign experience for both of them and they'll help each other out.

Another beep, Ladybug didn't have much time. She knew that Chat liked her, but he only liked half of her, the part of her she wished she could have consistently. If their identities were revealed, they might put their lives in danger, not just by Hawkmoth, but the people in their lives. Marinette wouldn't forgive herself if it happens, he had a special spot in her heart, no matter how tiny. There was no strings attached when they were like this, and to risk the freedom they both are enjoying now isn't worth it.

"Chat Noir, I know you like me. But, but...I already have someone I like." She tried to keep her voice firm, but kept going. "I always thought, if he wasn't around...I would give you a chance though." The last part went a bit faster spoken than expected. Quickly pecking Adrien on the cheek, she roughly pulled her arm away from him and ran off.

He could feel his heart drop. His Lady liked someone else and the feeling of rejection felt like it shattered the bit of sanity he had left. His heart went to a stalemate, hearing the little glimmer of hope from her sweet lips right after though. Little too quick and too soon, she kissed his cheek and he felt himself engulfed in warmth. Adrien's body felt a pull and at that moment, his restraints to respect her identity snapped. Walking carefully behind his lady and into the alley he quickly moved behind the trashcan and watched.

"Ok, Tikki, spots off." She said and the transformation reverted her back to her civilian form. Eyes widen, Adrien had to hold in his loud gasp.

"Phew, that was a close one, but still Marinette...why didn't you reveal yourself to him? He even offered to reveal himself as well." Tikki swirled around her chosen and landed on her shoulder. The blonde could hear a heavy sigh and remained still. His Buginette, was in front of his nose all along, how could he be so blind?

"I-I, it would be awkward. I'm just a clumsy girl going after a hopeless crush. There's nothing special about the normal ol' me, I just don't stand out." She slouched a bit, seeming down. Adrien could feel himself engulfed with guilt. He really didn't know his precious lady after all, but now that he knew they were just a seat away...he could get what he wanted. He would redeem himself.

Relief finally washed up in his chest, he was actually glad it was Marinette. He always found her interesting and full of surprises. Each day it felt like he would learn a little more and he couldn't deny he was developing an attraction to her. This definitely though, hit the goal of huge surprises. Secretly he would have vague thoughts of if Ladybug truly rejected him, then he would settle for his precious princess. Even though Plagg was a grouch, he gave some advice sometimes if bribed. Reassuring his chosen that it was ok to like more than one person. However, he felt his relief drain away when he remembered that his princess confessed to liking someone else, but...who? If he could find out who it was, he could deter that person away and try to wiggle himself in. He remembered Nathanael having an interest after he turned to an Akuma back then, and he clenched his chest.

"Aw, don't be a spoil sport, Marinette! You're still Ladybug in both ends of your spectrum!" The kwani went and rubbed her cheek affectionately against her companion. "You're wonderful, talented, and have big heart. The list goes on for me to keep going, I wish you could see that there are people who always notice you for who you are!" Adrien smirked, seeing his Lady obvious blush. She was always so selfless and modest of how wonderful she was. He was quickly warming up to the idea of the two being one person.

"S-Still, I feel like I'm not getting anywhere with Adrien!" His heart felt like it was stopping. What…? "Every time we hang out or I try to talk to him, I can't find the words to speak to him! I always mess up trying to say something and Alya has to always has to come to the rescue. I want to talk to him properly, not choke and have someone else help me out..." the kwani nodded, understanding the situation better. Adrien could feel the relief washing in again, but felt a slight sting as well. His Lady loved the _other_ him, the fake him he puts on for everyone. Before he could sulk at the double edged sword, he heard her speak again, as well as the sound of footsteps.

"Adrien is sweet and caring to everyone, but yet, now that I'm getting to know him...there's more to him that meets the eye." He held his breath, both in ready to hide once more when she passes and at her words. "There feels like an underline to him, a part of him he's hiding from the public and it would also be nice to get to know what he's really like…" Peeking over, he could feel his face fire up. Marinette's warm smile filled the constant aching hole he felt since his mother left. Genuine love and curiosity for who he really was. His fingers twitched, wanting to just go and hold her, but quickly went to the other side of the trashcan as she came by. It wouldn't be good for her kwani to see him, she would surely call him out.

"Maybe it is hopeless, he's so far out of my league Tikki! His family is successful, and he has a lot going for him for his future. Me, I'm just a baker's girl with nothing to give to someone like him." Even with her back turned, he could sense her bitter face and wanted to reach out to her. _'No, My Lady, you_ _ **ARE**_ _what I need!'_

What he wanted more than anything else, was for someone, anyone to genuinely love him. All of him. He wanted to shake the feeling when felt he was so empty inside. Marinette had a family that loved her all her life. Oh, how he envied their love for her, but they nurtured a beautiful lady to love other as well. She radiated warmth and support for anyone, even if it was hard to. He didn't want someone of his class like Chloe or something materialistic that his money can buy.

"Well, if that's what you want...Oh! remember Nathanael? He still seems interested in you. You both like to draw and seem to be compatible in personality, it wouldn't hurt to try to befriend him?" Tikki reassured, and her partner smiled. "Maybe, I never got to properly talk to him after the incident either...yeah, maybe I should try." Adrien's eyes darkened as she turned the corner and left. He felt the third beep on his end and he started to jump on the roofs to his home.

No. No. No. He won't let this happen. He won't ALLOW it to happen. Now that he was so close and Marinette in a sense reciprocated his feelings, he'll twist this to his liking. She liked shy and quiet Adrien, not Chat Noir, not the real him. He knew though, there was a spark for that part of him in her. All he had to do was nourish those feeling and make it grow.

"Whoa, whoa, careful Adrien." Plagg said suddenly as his partner returned to his room and changed back. "I know what you're thinking. I'm not sure I like how this is going." He floated onto Adrien's desk and crossed his stubby legs.

"What are you talking about Plagg? This is perfect! She likes part of me, so I don't have to sway her more than I already have." His face was smug and the kwani flinched at that look. It was a rarity to see his partner like that. Although, he did show…'that side' he held an air of slyness to him. He was also aware that the blonde can be manipulative at times when he got to this point, something he didn't enjoy seeing.

"Why don't you just reveal yourself that you are Chat Noir to her? I mean, you ARE the guy she likes and you DO like her back. What's the big deal to it all?" He usually wasn't one to be interested in those affairs, just cheese. This was an alarming problem though, so he needed to butt in. "Besides you love one side of her, and you haven't invested your time to really love her civilian side at all." Adrien shook his head in disagreement and looked at the little being sitting on his desk.

"No, if I just waltz up and reveal myself to her, she'll run and slip through my fingers. I'm not allowing that to happen Plagg." He made a smirk and the kwani swore he shook a little, but kept still. "She needs to be cornered. She'll ease into the idea that she not only likes Adrien, but also Cat Noir as well. When the time comes to reveal myself, she'll be relieved she doesn't have to choose."

"And if she completely rejects you?" Plagg, uncertain to ask. He could feel Adrien's dark gaze on him.

"There won't be a rejection. I won't let that happen." He was firm on his confidence. Marinette was the only light he could attain. He couldn't imagine giving his heart to another, no one can compare to his Lady. She WILL be his and he won't let no one else take her away from him. He didn't care if he was selfish, he wanted her love. No, he lusted and needed her light. The future was dull for him, but she was his hope and dream, someone that he can give all of himself to. There was no words to describe how desperate he needed her. "Hey Plagg."

"Hm?" The kwani still sat there, studying his chosen quietly.

"Has any other Cat Noir's wanted Ladybugs?" He turned his attention to Plagg, who started to float towards him.

"You surely aren't the first or will be the last to have wanted their Ladybug." he started to go around Adrien until he faced in front of him . "Cat Noir and Ladybug have always been like two pieces of a whole. They need each other to balance out their luck, their flaws, and their qualities. One can't go on without the other, without each other, you are both destined to fail."

Plagg started to fly near the window. Staring outside, he continued, "Because of this, there have been many from both ends wanting to capture each other's affections. At an earlier time, me and Tikki didn't understand why many couldn't come to terms to be together or...resulted in other things." Adrien could only assume that they would turn on each other or...resort to murder. "After many, we decided to try to pick our chosens as compatible to us as they are to each other. It didn't lead to them out to get each other, but at times both couldn't even come to terms to tell each other their love. Deciding to live the rest of their lives in regret after."

"I see, do you think me and Marinette have a chance…?" Plagg turned around and shrugged. He knew who Tikki picked in the very beginning and they were both certain these two will be together. However, the path to doing so could get dark and unpredicting. Adrien maybe a nice boy, but the life he's been through, has shifted his view on things. He's not the only Cat Noir that will be capable to manipulate his Ladybug's love. Though he might be the small few to be able to succeed. "Only time can tell. If you truly love her like you are going on about, then you may get your wish come true."

That night Adrien laid in his bed, silently planning. He would have her wrapped around his finger when it all comes together. The consequences of this won't be too severe, all he had to do was pull her in as Adrien. Playing with her, treating her a 'best friend', but as Chat Noir he would pull her the other way. He would give his real affection to her in that form and ease her to him. She would be stuck between two parts of him, nowhere to escape as her mind and body will be too occupied by him already.

Yes, he won't let anyone take her from him. Screw the public, Chloe, their friends, and most of all...his father.

She belonged with him.

His alone.

' _Mine...'_

He closed his eyes and he fell into a dark slumber. Something awakening deep inside him, and Plagg could only sit there and watch. As he stared into the moonlight he decided to make a connection to Tikki. With how things are getting, he needed to see Tikki and discuss the possibilities with her. Taking a huge chunk of cheese, he managed to sneak out and meet up with his other half. The discussion lasted majority of the night and they were prepared to lead their chosens in the right way.

Hopefully, they wouldn't fall apart after everything was done.

As dawn was coming in, the two kwani made their farewells. Determined to make it all work out for their partners.

The morning came bouncing by faster than Adrien expected and he realized he forgot to set his alarm. It wasn't late, but he wasn't early either. Riding the car, he looked over and saw a familiar bluenette running. Telling his driver to stop a bit ahead of her, he brought his window down.

"Hey, Marinette, need to head to school?" She jumped for a bit and fumbled with her bag. He made an innocent smile to seal his offer, although in his mind he was smirking. Actually looking now, he didn't realize she was a complete mess around him. Something very un-Ladybug like of her, but he was enjoying the effect he had on her by just being in her presence. The blushing girl decided to agree as she got in and sat near the window.

Adrien observed her body movements, trying to see the similarities between Marinette and her alter ego. Seeing how stiff and nervous she was around him, how her face kept looking other directions, and her breathing seemed to be heavy. He found himself amused, but feeling a bit hot seeing her like this. He felt himself on the edge, and the urge to play dangerous too early was starting.

Deciding to test the waters, but trying to be subtle, he shifted his body closer to her until their shoulders and arms were touching. Marinette's gasp hitched, and he could feel his lips tug in triumph, liking that she was squirming from his small movements. "Ah sorry, I thought I left something on your seat. May I?" There wasn't any chance for her to reply as he already started to move his hand behind her back. With the ends of his fingertips he trailed down lightly, just enough she didn't feel the intentional touch. She arched her back from his butterfly touch and looked for whatever was hiding. In actual seriousness, he actually left a pencil behind her, but tucked into the seat.

"A-Ah, Adrien, are you sure it's the-haaah!" She covered her mouth as she felt the light finger tips around her butt. The blonde licked his lips when she wasn't looking. As Ladybug, the way her hips and butt would sway would drive him mad to run his hands up and down them. Soon though, he will.

"Ah, I found it! Sorry if I made you uncomfortable." He shot her an apologetic smile and she seemed to have bought it. He brought the pencil into his bag, but still remained shoulder to shoulder with her. "N-No, just you surprised me is all." She tried to keep her voice in the same level as everything else. He chuckled and wanted to do more until he heard the car come to a stop. "C'mon, let's hurry to class."

Letting her get out first, he got out after and as she turned around to look at him, he offered his hand. In a bit of shock, she brought her hand to his and he held it as they walked to their lesson. From the corner of his eye he could see her seeming looking down with a huge smile on her face as if she won the grand prize. She wasn't the only one though, he could feel a real smile come across his lips, happy he was holding his Lady's hand. Her hand was warm and soft as well as being so tiny compared to his own. He decided to rub her hand lightly, and he felt her hand tighten around his. He was confident that both their hearts would burst in that moment.

Thankfully, they made it to class just before it started and sat in their respective seats. He noticed something was different today and sat next to Nino.

"Hey, what's going on?" He asked and Nino shrugged. "Apparently we are getting Sex Ed. AGAIN and they want to show us how it's like as a class rather than separating us this time." He could feel himself shudder as he explained.

He never actually got a real explanation of sex before. There was one awhile back in class to understand themselves, but not much was explained about the female's. It was awkward to say the his father didn't know shit and he was stuck with a book and an awkward Nathalie. Nino helped out, though explaining how pleasurable things such as masturbating and porn. Not that he was into porn. He found his Lady's movements to be enticing enough for him to go get a cold shower anyway. Though, he did look out of curiosity and it did help him with his fantasies of his Lady. Hentai was his most likely to look at first though, the possibilities were endless with them. On a plus side, he always imagined his Lady to have high pitched moans. It wasn't really imaginary though, since his Buginette would unconsciously make lewd noises as they moved or she got hurt.

Sitting down and watching this "lesson" made the class full of tension. Most of the students felt uncomfortable being informed of this less with their opposite sex. There were a few murmurs here and there and the blonde could hardly hear the one behind him. Adrien tried to concentrate on listening in on the girl's conversation from behind, though he was keeping a vague mind on the current lesson.

"What, girl, you rarely masturbate?" He heard Alya's whisper. Adrien felt his ears perk up, interested on this new information about his princess. "It helps relieve stress, you shouldn't let it build up so much!"

"W-Well, I mean I never had the time to do that type of stuff." He could perfectly relate. She had school, the bakery, and akuma hunting as well as designing clothes. His Lady really knew how to dedicate herself and it just made him love her more.

"Well how often you do it?" Whoa, that was a bit personal, but he would like to know too. Though he muted Alya's voice when she mentioned how often she did it.

"U-Uh, maybe three times every few weeks...I might after seriously stressful day too." She muttered quietly, but he managed to hear it. So, after purifying an akuma she might do...that? He mentally licked his lips, enjoying the thought. He'll keep note for later.

Their conversation came to an abrupt end when they started watching a video. The tension in the class was already uncomfortable, but it was getting to the point of unbearable as they watched all of it _together_. Some people snickered, others looked away, and a few had their face curl into disgust. This continued to what may seem like hours for them, though it was just their entire class time.

"As I'm well aware, that a few of you maybe young and have already lost your virginity, well…" The teacher rolled on and on after the video ended. Adrien mildly paying attention as he eyed his kwani move around in his bag for some reason. Looking over to get a better view, he saw what appeared to be Tikki chatting with his kwani inside. The two were in silent whispers until the red kwani noticed his staring eyes. She gave him a nervous wave and sneakily went back into Marinette's bag. With his mouth covered he gave a signal that Plagg would have to spill on what was going on after.

Plagg only let out a tiny sigh.

"So let me get this straight, you two were talking about the same subject we were learning about today?" The blonde questioned.

"Meh, it's good to know your sex smarts, but the fear of pregnancies isn't much of a problem." Plagg started after as they headed in the bathroom. Closing the stall, Adrien decided to give his partner some cheese, since he forgot to earlier.

"What do you mean?" The blonde's face was confused as he tilts his head.

"What I mean is, mm, Chat Noir and Ladybugs need to always be ready for battle, we can't afford for an unexpected pregnancy to occur or the Chat ,mm, Noir to be tied down,mm." He took the cheese and swallowed the rest whole. "The chances of getting a replacement at the last minute or even for a few years can take it's toll, we don't want the pressure pick if time is not on our side."

That made sense. They were still human, sex and pleasure can always have its' consequence if not kept an eye on. Plagg started to fly back into his bag. "As long as you are Chat Noir, you are in a sense...sterile. You can't get anyone or your Ladybug pregnant, no matter how much you try to...uh, do it."

Hearing that made Adrien feel, naughty at the thoughts he was getting in his head. Though he realized a thought.

"Would that mean, if I ever wished to have children someday, would I have to give you up or...I'll never be able to have my own?" The black kwani looked at him and he stared back for an answer. He knew that his Lady might want to have children someday, this might be heartbreaking for her. Before his partner could give him a proper answer, he heard someone speak.

"Hey, Adrien, you done? The girls and me want to go to a cafe to get some food for lunch, want to join?" Nino said as he peeked out the bathroom. Adrien quickly, 'flushed' the toilet and washed his hands to join them. This was his moment, he didn't need to mess this up.

Seeing Marinette like she was earlier, he doubt he would mess up enough for her to take notice. However, he had Nino and Alya there and that was a different story, so he had to watch himself.

As they were walking to the cafe, the girls ended up walking ahead of them, chatting to themselves. Looking over to his friend, he decided to ask him a question.

"Hey, Nino, have you ever been interested in girls, other than Alya and Marinette?" That maybe wasn't the best words put together, but his best friend knew how he was with things he didn't know.

"Well, yeah, but I mean you see the girl in front of me? She's the only person I'm truly interested in now." His gaze aimed at the Ladyblogger fanatic. There was a sparkle in his eye that Adrien surely knew was what he had when he looked at Marinette. Though there was a difference.

Nino had an innocent love Alya, while Adrien held a obsessive love for Marinette.

"You thinking of doing anything for your next date?" Nino shrugged. His face seemed a unsure, but he tried to be determined.

"No idea, but I'm thinking of asking her out to the movies soon. There's cool action movie from America I want to watch." He turned to his friend with a smirk going across his face. "So, I have a question for you." The blonde looked at the DJ and bit his lip.

"W-what?", he replied.

"Do you think Marinette is cute?" Nino said simply. Alya told him to ask, but knowing how dense his best friend is was a challenge in itself. Adrien started to fight down his blush. Refusing to let it show. Alya's pose in the front turned rigid, realizing he was about to answer. Being in the spotlight he could feel himself sweat.

"She is…? It's not that she's ugly…" Oops, he could feel Nino wince and Alya turn slightly towards him. Giving him a glare that was obviously there to kill him.

Shit.

"O-ok what I'm saying is, she's always been beautiful and I wouldn't think cute is enough to describe her someone as wonderful as her." He managed to say and his only reply was a gape from the two friends. Marinette, seemed to be focused on something else, not really paying attention to Adrien's confession.

Nino seemed satisfied with the answer, but Alya wasn't. She made contact with him and her eyes made signals. Hopefully this would get a better reaction from the blonde.

"That's sweet. Well you see our classmate Nathanael has been thinking of trying to put the moves on her for real. However, he worries he can't get the right words out to woo her. What you said might motivate him….?" Nino seriously didn't know if he even worded that right. Alya was mentally smacking herself, he can be a serious moron sometimes. She could feel herself cringe and looked over to her best friend who was looking at her phone.

It wasn't a complete lie or truth. Nathanael actually had the nerve to talk to Marinette earlier today and they even exchanged numbers. Alya was worried though, she wanted her friend to be happy. She needed to know if Adrien had any feelings for her friend to be sure. If not, they can all move on and her bestie can find someone she can hold dear to her as to them. If this model does then she can still encourage her friend to pursue him with no fear of her getting hurt or him feeling guilty.

Adrien wasn't sure what he meant, but the moment he heard Nathanael and woo her in the same sentence, he felt he snapped a bit.

"Well, what makes him so special that he can ask her out!?" He blurted out, but managed to compose himself. "Like...what makes him think he has a chance that she'll say yes after that akuma incident?" Despite the lame cover up, you could sense his passive aggressive tone spill through. The two stared in shock...was he jealous?

"Dude, you're so jealous." Nino deadpanned and Alya was definitely snickering at him.

Even though he cared for Nino as a brother and Alya was a good friend, he didn't need them to butt in already. He had everything laid out, but to see it all fall through because of these two? Well he needs to quicken the pace or play a bit dirty now. They were quite nosy, and his precious Buginette couldn't say no to her dearest friend if anything happens. It hasn't been a day and he's already fucking up. Some sneaky cat he was.

Alya might be his main problem he concluded though. Being a fan of their alter egos, he can't simply woe his Lady to submission compared to openly flirting with her. They had an audience, they had fans, and they had the one person that can bust them at any moment if they give into their desires. Once he headed home, he'll have to lay out another way to avoid her.

Quickly he paced up to Marinette and grabbed her wrist, noticing she was looking at her notes from earlier to pay attention to the whole commotion that just happened.

"A-A-Adrien?" She said in shock. He tugged her wrist, the feeling felt familiar and she jumped at his touch. The sense of deja vu couldn't complete as she got dragged off.

"I wanted to show you something." He said quickly and dragged her off to another direction.

"But what about the other two!?" Marinette exclaimed looking over at her two friends with the most confused look on her face.

"HEY, NINO, SHE'S ALL YOURS!" The only reply was that shout from the blonde as the two left behind stood there awkwardly.

Nino and Alya were sure they could stand there all day with what just happened. Once they managed to get their minds out of the gutter, Alya suddenly freaked.

"Hey, hey, Nino, what's up with Adrien!?" She turned to his direction and got close to his face. "He's acting strange. I've never seen him so bold around Marinette before!"

She may not be close to him, but she knew that the type of person Adrien showed off to be was definitely not doing that. Nino backed away, feeling a bit surprised at her sudden action, but tried to straighten himself up. "I didn't word what I said earlier, it might be my fault he's acting like this suddenly." He turned away, his face with guilt. Alya backed off and Nino continued.

"You and me both know that his home life isn't...the best. The way everyone perceives him, isn't what he's really like it at all. He does care, love, and...gets jealous." His face turned sour for a moment. The girl next to him titled her head. She was aware of his home life as well as how his father wasn't one would deserve the award for parenting. She wasn't sure where this was going to.

"Adrien has had some mild interest in Marinette for a while, even though he doesn't know that Marinette has liked him for so long. He's coming to, but the main problem with him is: Once he wants something, anything that can fulfill that longing he's had, he'll try his damndest to get it." Nino has only seen it a handful of times, but those little moments reminded him that his friend has gone through something he'll never understand.

Something he's grateful he won't ever have to.

Turning to Alya, his face was serious and she could feel this wasn't something to look over lightly now. "If he's really looking at her in a serious light, we need to be sure no one tries to pin at her when he's around…his jealousy is something to be feared." It was more so his envy, but they work hand in hand and Nino didn't know which were actually worse.

Alya gulped, was it good for them to come to this? Why didn't Nino say this earlier? Though from the look on his face, she can tell he was uncertain on Adrien's feelings in the first place. Whatever was going to happen, she needed to be sure that both her best friend and Adrien wouldn't be mentally destroyed at the end of it all. Maybe she should warn any Marinette admirers, especially poor Nathanael. The possibilities already felt draining.

Her and Nino were definitely not ready for this.

Elsewhere, the blonde managed to get them far enough from their friends, but still a few ways to return to school. He directed her to a cafe, a little more pricey than the one they were aim to go. Bringing her inside they stood in line and stared at the menu.

"You want anything? I'll buy." The girl jumped and started to fidget. He could feel a light chuckle wanting to come out, finding her doing that endearing.

"I-I mean you don't have to you know…" She's never seen the actual menu here before and felt she needed to take whatever was cheapest. The idea of ADRIEN paying for her was a nice thought, but she still didn't want to put the burden on him.

"I insist." He said as he put his hand on her shoulder and gave it a light rub. Not sure what to actually say, she merely nodded and looked at the menu. Looking down Adrien can see that Tikki in the bag that was peeped open. She seemed to be looking at him cautiously.

After buying their meal for lunch they spent a few minutes in silence, they walked out and Marinette looked back and forth, unsure of what was happening.

"H-Hey Adrien, w-what DID you want to show me?" She asked nervously. Marinette still was full of joy knowing she spent some time with her crush, but she felt something was off. Adrien was holding her hand once again and she was containing the feeling she had in her chest from bursting. She tried to ignore the off feeling to focus on her composure.

He suddenly lead her behind a tree and scanned the area, no one seemed to be around. It was a bit early, but this would be good to start. He'll plant his plan into her now.

"A-Adrien?" She wasn't sure to feel wary or be uncomfortable. If it was Chat Noir, she would have made him cut to the business already, but this was her crush. She couldn't possibly do that to him!

He let go of her hand and placed his hands holding her cheeks. His face was indescribable, but she felt like prey trapped by her predator. There was a pull to him, as if his body alone was calling to her own. She could feel apart of herself scream out however, begging for him not to do what she thinks he was going to.

"Hm, _Mari_ , have you ever known how cute you be?" That caught her off guard and she gulped. She stood still, unsure of what's to happen. She's never seen Adrien like this. His green eyes felt like they were piercing her soul. Deep down she worried she might plain out admit she's Ladybug to him; she kept herself vigilant.

"No…I've never found myself...that cute." She managed to say. His eyes scanned her eyes, nose, then her lips that were slightly trembling. His right thumb started to lightly rub her lip, enjoying the softness of it and imaging how they must feel.

" _Mari_ , you shouldn't put yourself down like that…" He felt himself come closer to her, his body almost crushing her against the tree. The soft mounds of her clothes covered breasts rubbed against his own covered chest.

Marinette felt like she was in a trance, she wasn't sure what was going on, but her heart was racing and she could feel adrenaline coming through. The feeling in her started to push at her, wanting her to make him stop.

He leaned forward and her heart felt like it was about to burst. Was he going to kiss her?

Unfortunately, her phone went off and Marinette snapped back to reality.

Quickly, she checked the message, seeing it was a scolding text from her close friend. Adrien silently cursed, but kept his composure. He realized he would have to tone himself down instead of getting into her personal space already.

"A-Ah, Alya says we need to hurry back, b-but Adrien what just happened-" She was cut off as he kissed the side of her lip. She could feel his moist tongue suddenly and she felt herself shudder.

"I think you are a wonderful person." He said simply. "Oh, and you had a crumb on you that was really bothering me." He gave her a wink before he took her hand and they walked back to school. Marinette confused on what happen, but starstruck just as much could only gape in silence. He kissed the back of her hand as he walked her back to class.

"I'm sorry." He said suddenly, he could feel Marinette jump with surprise behind him. "I shouldn't have just upped and kissed you like that. You must have felt uncomfortable that I was in your personal space."

The dark haired girl wasn't sure what to say, but breathed in. "I-I'm sure you were caught in the moment and just-well I mean you most likely just-" She started to ramble, not really sure how to excuse what he just did to her. Her loyalty to him made him want to bring her somewhere and go even further as he wanted. However, they still had class and he had to keep his grades up.

"Still, I shouldn't have done that. I don't want to scare you away, you're my friend." His face was sincere, but he could feel the creeping partial lie he just told her. He's wanted her for so long and he can't let her run.

"Well...Just try not to do it again?" Marinette said, though she herself wasn't sure of her current answer. She was willing to look pass it though.

Adrien pulled her in for a hug and held for for a moment. "Kissing your hand, cheeks, or giving hugs are what friends do right?" He placed a kiss on her forehead and they continued to the classroom.

Marinette was at a loss of words. She reasoned that with his lifestyle, he would expect that's what friends do. A part of her wanted to say that something was VERY wrong, but the other won by sympathizing. Looking at his backside, she could only make a small smile out of concern for him.

She was completely unaware, of his dark smirk the entire time.

Once they got to the hallway, they noticed no one was present towards the room. Turning around he gave her a grin, one they made her entire being shutter. He put his finger against her lips, and he whispered hotly against her ear.

"Don't tell anyone about what happened, please?" The way he said it, charmed her and she only nodded as he kissed her gently on the cheek. Letting go of her hand, he opened the door and they entered to class.

Walking in he could tell Alya was already trying to barrage questions onto her friend. Nino asked him what he was doing and he calmly said they went to a better spot to eat at. The nervousness Nino showed through his eyes made Adrien know he was aware of what was to happen. The class started once more and he decided to put more attention this time. He had his ear on the girls behind him, trying to be sure Marinette wouldn't open her mouth. To his glee, she never did.

The day went by like a breeze right after and as they were leaving for the day. He turned to see Marinette give him a small smile as everyone was leaving and he returned her another wink. Chatting with Nino for awhile he decided to get ready. He had to patrol with his Lady and would give her civilian self a 'special' visit.

Walking into the car he needed to be sure for tonight's patrol and after. He needed everything planned out for good and hopefully everything will start to sew together soon.

Marinette will be **his**.

' _Watch out, the real fun has **yet** to start, My Lady.'_

Her heart, body, mind, and soul will be his to selfishly have.

And no one will have her.

 **No one.**

 **And there was nothing she could that will stop him.**


	2. Connection

**Hello! I finally updated, sorry for the long wait. I actually didn't expect it to be so long...longer than the last chapter!**

 **IMPORTANT NOTE: If you went straight to this chapter, as of 2/05/2016 the chapter has been re-edited (AGAIN).** **There also ARE TWO PARTS I was unsure to cut or leave, you'll notice which ones quickly. Everything I put up is un-beta, I usually look over it.**

 **Also, there is an uncensored version of the picture above. My dA is also the same as my name here: rhieny**

 **You can find more upcoming Miraculous Ladybug fanart/NSFW on my dA**

 **Special thanks as follows:**

 **MydDearGodessofthesunandmoon**

 **Mei-chiri**

 **Your ideas and criticisms are always appreciated.**

* * *

 **Connection**

Tikki sat on Marinette's pillow, waiting for her to wake up. There wasn't much of a rush to get her up, she knew her chosen was still tense from yesterday.

Not that the kwani could blame her, the conversation with Plagg last night wasn't any comforting for her either.

The last bit of their conversation more fresh on her mind than the rest. She closed her eyes and let it replay over again.

 _The two halves sat on a random roof, staring at the night sky. It was rare to have the two meet, even rarer that Plagg initiated it. However after he explained the situation, she was glad he did._

 _Tikki nibbled on her cookie, taking smaller bites than usual as the black kwani was finally finishing what they should do._

" _I'm not sure what Adrien will try doing, but I'll make sure he doesn't overstep his bounds. I know you'll try to keep Marinette unaware as well." Plagg explained as he gave a sympathetic smile towards his other half. Despite being a lazy grouch he always had compassion for his other half's well being._

" _Is this ok? Maybe I should tell Marinette though…" Tikki muttered, indecisive of what she should do. Plagg put his paw on her back to comfort her._

" _That would be the logical thing, but what would happen to them both? We can't afford to look for another Chat Noir and Ladybug right now…", the black kwani sighed, but continued: "Besides, these two are the best ones we've had in a long time…"_

 _The red kwani smiled painfully. He was right. It didn't help that they reminded them so much of the firsts…_

" _All we can do is support them both and hope for the best I suppose." Tikki sighed in defeat._

" _If that's the case...should we try…?" His voice trailed off and the red kwani bolted her head to face him, in shock._

Tikki broke away from the memory the moment Marinette shifted around, signaling she was about to awaken. The red kwani gave her a greeting and floated over near the purse.

Her shift of attitude didn't go unnoticed by Marinette.

She actually wasn't sure if she should be worried or not.

The dark-haired girl's little friend didn't give her the usual cheerful greeting to motivate her to get up. She was strangely quiet and seemed to fiddle with her little antennas throughout the time that Marinette was getting ready. Her expressions ranged from full of worry to partial uncertainty.

Marinette decided she'll poke at the nervous kwani later, she still had last night heavy in her mind.

Frantically, getting herself ready for school, she really couldn't deal with the teacher getting on to her today. Thankfully, there was no early morning akuma attacks, but she still got up too late. Marinette realized she needed to pick up some supplies from the fabric store for her designs. The sale would be ending later today and the akuma attack from yesterday cut her time to shop. Hurrying downstairs she almost bumped into her mother and managed to stop herself. There was a beep from her phone and she opened the message to skim it.

Marinette's mother instantly noticed the gloom emitting from her daughter's face when she came down the stairs. Her daughter seemed to be upset about something, but relented to poke her for answers and gave her a simple hug. She was growing to become a young lady and could make her own decisions over her own problems. If she reached for help then she can always confront her parents when she thinks she needs it.

Thoughtfully, she decided to tell her husband to make a special dinner for their daughter when they can just in case. The warm meal might rejuvenate her exhausted daughter. Marinette could only hug her mother back as she rushed out, forgetting she didn't eat breakfast.

Sprinting down the road, she ignored anything that might distract her and decided to space out.

Her thoughts soon drifted to Chat Noir. Even when she was not looking at his face, she could feel his fixed gaze on her burned in her mind. Hopeful, loving, and desperate were feelings he gave off to her. She could feel the weight of anxiety fill her body. It shouldn't be a hard decision, she was confident in herself. She loved Adrien, he was always the one she ideal to be with, but she couldn't deny the tug towards Chat as well.

Adrien was her prince, always gentle and kind to everyone, even to the undeserving Chloe. He was supportive and just a bundle of joy to be around when they were together. She swore she has compared him to a cinnamon roll several times for his bountiful sweetness. They were warming up to each other everyday and the thoughts of her dream boy noticing her might finally be realized.

Then, her thoughts would flash to Chat Noir. A shameless flirt, a show-off, and just a huge dork. She wonders how she got stuck with a cat like him that would make her want to pull her hair out sometimes. Though, she would never switch him for anyone else in the world. He was her best friend and she always felt lightened weight on her shoulders when they were together fighting or patroling. With him by her side, she felt like she can take the world as long as he was there too.

Deep down she knew, she knew so well that if Adrien wasn't present in her life, Chat Noir would most likely have a huge chance. The sly cat. Though, she knew in reality as well, that she may never be with neither of them if she could. Adrien was someone too far to reach and she's afraid to admit it may just be infatuation for him. Chat Noir...he was someone she could not bear to lose; _her precious_ best friend. Someone too good for her and someone she valued more than her life. How did she get stuck in such a problem?

Maybe she should move on, but her stomach flipped at the thought of anyone else she would like besides Adrien. The feeling baffled her, but maybe she should try.

Maybe, her happiness didn't lie with those two…? But really, she shouldn't worry about romance too much. Curse herself and her hormones!

It was all so confusing for her. She quickly pulled herself out of her thoughts once she got inside the store. She had to concentrate getting the items that were on sale just for today. Hopefully, she won't forget them in the locker. The extra supplies would be good when a new project was to show for her.

She didn't have much time when she looked at a clock nearby. Her face paled and she started to sprint to school, praying she'll make it. Her mind plunged back to those troubling thoughts once more as she ran.

Her mind decided to make an endless war again between the two and she forced herself to stop thinking of them this time. A headache was crawling into her head and she tried to relax. Marinette began to focus on thoughts that Max told her the yesterday. If he wasn't interrupted from that Akuma ambush yesterday, she could have had a better idea of what he was talking about.

Her mind clicked. She remembered now! Him and Nathanael found this game called: _Fantasy Wars 2_. Apparently it is a free-to-play MMORPG, but expansions needed to be bought for the end game. Max told her he won two copies of the expansions and was offering one to her. He must have been wondering if she was considering to play and help do PvP team matches with him.

Now, that might be a good distraction for her and hopefully give her mind some fresh air.

Managing to get her mind grounded to reality she suddenly found herself in Adrien's car getting driven to school with him.

And just a few minutes ago she was contemplating to letting him go, funny. Where did that time go from all that spacing as she ran. It wasn't better that they were now SHOULDER TO SHOULDER and she could only gasp in surprise.

Nope. Nope. She was ok, SHE IS DEFINITELY fine. She didn't even get a chance to reply to Adrien. _'Focus! Don't let his closeness get to you!'_ Marinette kept chanting to herself repeatedly that it didn't matter.

It didn't matter now she insisted, but she just felt ADRIEN'S FINGERS GOING UP HER BACK! She tried to rationalize herself, she shouldn't try to lose her hay already. It didn't matter! It was most likely an accident, he was getting his pencil after all-

"A-Ah, Adrien, are you sure it's the-haaah!" She quickly covered her lips in embarrassment. When did she speak? Did she just almost let out a moan in front of Adrien!? _'Oh no, he's going to think I'm a weirdo! W-Wait! D-D-D-Did he just touch my butt!?'_ Marinette's realized thoughts were spewing all over the place in her head, but it seemed Adrien never noticed her little problem.

She swears she'll die before they make it to school. A high chance of spontaneous combustion was going to happen. The odds of it not happening was 1 out of 10. The fact she was deciding to get upset he touched or not was barely in consideration

Thankfully, he did find it and gave her an apology. With an apologetic smile like that, how could she even attempt to get mad at him? "N-No, you just surprised me is all." She kept her voice steady, well tried, but she failed.

Real smooth Marinette.

The car soon came to a stop and all she remembered at that moment was Adrien offering his hand to her when they got out. Getting over her initial shock, she joined her hand with his and was astonished at how big his hand was to hers. The warmth that came from him felt like it traveled through her arm to her chest. Though she had a sense of nostalgia and deja vu storm through her suddenly.

His hand felt like it was always familiar with her own, as if they were used to being held like this.

They held hands all the way to the classroom, but all she could do the entire time was blush like a foolish fool and find the floor interesting. She didn't get to see the smile that was on Adrien's face, but she was content with what they were doing. Marinette's heart fluttered when Adrien started rubbing her hand. She's seriously going to combust today. When they neared the classroom they both had to let go, much to her dismay. She already missed his warm hand against hers, but she didn't want to push her luck about it.

Once they reached inside, Adrien went to his seat and started to talk to Nino. Marinette noticed something was off from the usual lecture. She suddenly remembered about the text Alya sent her. She was in such a hurry earlier that she never bothered to reply to the message. Quickly, she put her stuff down and noticed Nathanael looking at her when she was looked up. From his eye movements, he was signaling her to come over. Giving a quiet 'excuse me' to Alya, she went over to him.

"Hey Nathanael, what's up?" She asked. He seemed to shuffle through his sketchbook when she approached him.

"Ah...Marinette, you are good at designing clothes, I was wondering if you can help me design some?" he said as he showed his concept design for their characters as well as their palettes. "They are also doing a contest for armor designs in the EU servers of that MMO Max mentioned yesterday. We were wondering if you want to help us out?"

The moment Marinette saw the concept work of their original characters, she was blown away on their looks.

"Yeah sure, what's the prize if we win anyway?" she didn't realize her own eyes were glowing at trying something completely new. Nathanael smiled eagerly at her.

"Winners get their own original character and designs to be part of the new expansion!" his voice started hopeful as he continued. "Plus, the next expansion will be free for us as well as exclusive limited edition items in game! Though of course...it's up to you if you wanna do it. We'll get money of course, but knowing how you are helping us, we don't mind giving it to you."

Marinette took a moment to consider. Cosplay plus designing original work wasn't going to be easy. From what Nathanael said as well, they would have to wear it and represent their own characters. She'll have to start playing the game right away to get a feel of what she wanted.

"Sure! Though, I doubt we can exchange ideas today in this situation so…" She took a pencil and lightly wrote on his sketch book her number. It was dark enough to see, but wouldn't be a hassle to erase. His eyes widen that he just got a number from his, still current, crush and looked at her blushing.

"Yeah, I-I'll text you later?" Nathanael diverted his eyes. His cheeks were growing hot, but in the corner of his eye he could see her give him a friendly wink and walk down to her seat.

Once she reached her seat, she saw Alya slide next to her. Her face contained a smug look and she was wiggling her eyebrows. Marinette giggled and put a finger to lips and Alya, realizing she'll find out later, nodded. Looking at the board, the class went silent and the screen to show the program was being ready to be shown.

Marinette's face paled a little, she wasn't expecting this...with guys here as well. She tried not to let her eyes drift around to see anyone's expression at what they'll watch. Carefully, she sat still for a few moments, hoping it would end already. Alya looked over to see her best friend's uncomfortable gaze at the teacher.

"What's the matter? You looked like you are spooked at this." Alya whispered lightly. "It's just masturbating, it's normal for all of us."

"W-Well, I mean, it's just...I-I guess I rarely masturbate, so it feels new to me to be honest." Marinette muttered quietly.

"What, girl, you rarely masturbate?" the Ladyblogger's whisper rose and this caused her friend to blush. "It helps relieve stress, you shouldn't let it build up so much!" her voice lowered at what she was saying and looked around to see if anyone noticed.

The dark haired girl tried to think of her words carefully. How was she was suppose to explain to Alya that, 'Yeah, I know it sucks that it builds up, but being a student, designing clothes, having a life and being Ladybug was already enough on my plate.'

"W-Well, I mean I've never had the time to that type of stuff." She managed to reply quickly to it. It was true, she really didn't have time to worry about self fulfillment to her body when there was trouble constantly in Paris. It didn't quite help when she noticed she had what seemed to be a horny kitty looking ready to pounce her every chance that was open. Puberty truly does make everything harder for the both of them. As much as she liked serving the people of Paris, it would be nice to indulge in some of her own self-satisfaction as well.

"Well how often do you do it?" Marinette swore she would self-combust just from that question. The embarrassment of telling her friend was growing, but Alya gave her a supportive gaze. The dark haired girl took a deep breath and prepared herself. She was lucky no seemed to be paying attention to their little private conversation, well hopefully not.

"U-Uh, maybe three times every week...I might after a stressful day too." She managed to choke out quietly. Alya seemed satisfied with her answer.

Marinette sighed quietly in relief. She thought about herself for once and what she just said. She found masturbation as something to soothe her or distract her from her daily life. The closest she's ever gotten was just rubbing her clit, but she didn't dare try to penetrate herself. It wasn't because she was afraid to do it, though the thought of an object bigger than her hand and going in her sounded a bit scary already. It was more she only wanted a quick stimulation to herself and just slept the rest off since she had little of that already. Orgasms and penetration were completely foreign to her and something she was ok not to deal with for now.

That and she has to deal with getting something stabbed, impaled, or something shoved at her almost everyday with Akumas.

Maybe when she has the _time_ , she'll try to at least put one finger in there.

Tikki reassured her that she wouldn't worry about her hymen "painfully" ripping like some girls dreadfully talk about. The amount of fighting and movement she does, the kwani wouldn't be surprised she doesn't have it now. She explained to her chosen that she'll most likely be uncomfortable for the first few times, but will gradually adjust.

The super hero could only nod at the information she was given. She was still skeptical. Marinette wasn't even sure who she would even have sex with right now anyway. Paris needs her and she has to stick on her toes if trouble is brewed.

A flash Chat Noir popped in her head and she shook her head slightly, her face growing pink again. She just got her red face down earlier so why did he even pop up in the first place!? She lightly pouted to herself, she really was losing her mind. If anything, she would rather lose it to Adrien than to her best friend, Chat.

" _Which I doubt could ever happen..."_

The video soon started and the dark-haired teen could already here all the noises of disgust or snickering traveling around. Marinette decided she might as well attempt to pay attention and get a better understanding of her body.

Her mother wasn't the type to explain this type of stuff and the same with her father. They were both conservative on the issue of sex. They only told her to keep her legs closed and to be safe. Though from their eyes screamed 'you better not have sex yet' all over. Alya and a few books were her own guide to understanding by chance.

She continued to listen to the video intently and felt a tug on her pants. Looking down, she realized it was Tikki trying to get her attention. Did she run out of cookies in the purse? The question was dumped when the kwani seemed to point at the screen then to her before she hid back in the bag. She guessed that the kwani wanted to talk to her about what's on screen after class.

"W-wait, what do you mean I can't get pregnant!?" Marinette almost shouted, but covered her mouth, realizing she was till in a public place, the bathroom. They just finished a few minutes ago, but she decided to excuse herself to the bathroom to see what Tikki wanted.

She leaned against the stall and stared at her kwani. Tikki scratched the back of her oversized head and nodded. The kwani forgot to tell her the crucial information. Plus with how...rowdy Plagg's chosen was going to get, it was best to tell her **now**.

"Yes, we can't allow Ladybug to suddenly become pregnant or be infected with an STD like AIDS. Us, as kwani want our chosens to be able to thrive and not let such things hold them back. If you suddenly succumb to an illness because of your degrading immune system, I'm responsible to find a Ladybug IMMEDIATELY. You're definitely the youngest and quickest ones I've ever had." she did a twirl and went to peck Marinette's cheek. "It's hard to replace rarities like you. To be fair, I think that's how Plagg feels for his current Chat Noir as well."

"Plagg?" Marinette tilted her head at the name.

"O-Oh! That's Chat Noir's kwani. He's a grumpy cheese fart obsessed with camembert, but he does show concern about his chosens!" The dark haired girl nodded slowly. For some reason she felt Tikki was blushing despite being a red being.

Can kwanis even have a relationship?

"B-But anyway, even if you don't feel it, you have the miraculous magic with you. As long as you have it, no matter what happens, you'll never become pregnant...even if he, uh, cums multiple times." Tikki said quickly at the end and Marinette's face turn a deep shade of red.

Is that why Chat Noir seems ready to get down on her all the time!? She quickly dismissed the assumption.

"Marinette! Are you done!? We're going to go to the cafe with Adrien and Nino remember?" Alya called as she poked her head into the bathroom and looked around.

"U-Uh coming!" she retorted to her best friend and heard the door close. Letting out a sigh, she let out a reassuring smile.

"Hey Tikki."

"Yes?"

"Even though in the future I may never have kids so I can continue to do my duty as Ladybug, I'm just glad it means I can spend more time with you." Tikki nuzzled her cheek against her chosen, touched by her words. The dark haired girl could only smile. Her kwani was precious to her and also her friend so to see her go would be a painful event.

"Sometimes, I wonder how I got a wonderful person as you to be my Ladybug." The red sprite said sweetly.

Washing her hands and exiting the bathroom, she got a text from an unknown number. Another beep came from a different number as well. Quickly following Alya and watching what was in front of her she opened the texts.

' _Hey! It's Nathanael. Hopefully you don't mind that I gave your number to Max.'_

' _Hello, it's Max. I got your number from Nathan, what's up?'_

Marinette smiled and quickly saved their numbers to her phone. Looking up, they were greeted by the two guys and she swiftly looked away from Adrien. The event from earlier was still vivid in her mind. From the corner of her eye, she could swear that Adrien had a smirk aimed at her.

As they walked to the cafe, Marinette soon started to text on her phone to the two people about the contest. Alya walking beside her, noticed she showed a lot of attention to her device.

"Got some new texting buddies I see." She teased as Marinette giggled in response.

"It's more of, we are planning to enter a contest, and I'll be designing cosplay for me, Max, and Nathanael! Isn't that great." she replied as her eyes twinkled in excitement and so did Alya's.

"Sweet! You better show me first hand or I'm barging in your room to look at them myself." she winked at Marinette. "Don't you dare hide them beauties from me when they are finished."

Marinette let out a light laugh and continued to send back texts to her two classmates. After some point, she looked over her notes, oblivious to conversation going between her friends. She felt someone grab her wrist suddenly and her mind started to rewind to a scene.

 _Before she could run off she felt Chat Noir grabbing her arm. He tightened his hold. Facing him, he gave her a reassuring smi-_

"A-A-Adrien!" She was still in a bit of a daze as he started to drag her away.

"I wanted to show you something." he said quickly and all Marinette could do was gape.

If that was the case, did he seriously have to drag her away like this?

Trying to stop him or at least slow him down, she tried to remind him of their other friends. The only reply she got out of that was yelling at Nino and pretty much publicly embarrassing him in front of the public.

The cafe he dragged her to was actually exquisite and she finally got to have a "lunch date" with Adrien. Well even if it wasn't an official date, it felt like one! Maybe her Ladybug luck was rubbing off on to her civilian self.

Ladybug luck her butt.

After the whole incident with her crush almost kissing her just now, she knew she was going to have a long day after.

Marinette could only mentally sigh.

With Adrien, the Sex Ed, and the contest in mind, she really hoped she didn't forget anything.

"Ah, shoot! I did forget something again!", she muttered to herself. "Not only that...I need more supplies…" She took a moment to sulk for being so scattered brained.

"Well, if we hurry, we can get the other stuff needed for the costumes.", Tikki suggested. Looking up at the clouds she continued, "It looks like it'll rain in a few hours, you should have enough time."

With the time in mind, Marinette ran to the store once more and started her next journey. She already had the color schemes for them in mind, but to actually work on it will be a challenge. There would also need to be a day she brings Max and Nathanael over so she can measure them as well.

For now, she'll stick to the basics, before going up and doing the complicated parts such as the armor itself.

By the time she finished, though the gray clouds nearly covered the Paris sky, the sun was starting to set. "Finally...done…" Marinette breathed out as she was strolling back home.

"This should do you, maybe you can download that game tonight!" Tikki cheered to her. Her chosen smiled warmly, ready to go upstairs once they got inside. The red kwani took the purse and brought it to her chosen's room.

"Yeah you're right…" Her voice suddenly stopped as she noticed a note on the bakery's counter. Taking the note into her hand, she re-read it to make sure she was reading it correctly.

" _Marinette, we will be gone for most of the night to visit a friend on the other-side of the city. Can you bring this order of macaroons for this customer._

 _The customer had to call in for the order, but since it's for an extravagant party they said they'll be too busy to get it themselves._

 _They are expecting it tonight and their address is…._

Marinette stood there only stare at the note, before bolting into her room to put her stuff down. It was going to rain soon and if she doesn't get the order to the customer, they'll be ruined!

Her parents were really expecting her to come straight home to do this?

Shit.

Taking the two large boxes, that were long enough that she had to use both her hands to keep it steady. She managed to get out of the door and rush out. Tikki, not sure of what just happened tried to follow her, but the door already closed when she made it.

" _O-oh, no…"_ Tikki thought grimly as she tried to see where Marinette was running to. Even if she could get out from the window upstairs, she couldn't possibly see where her chosen was now. How was she supposed to transform her if there's an akuma attack, she even left her purse with her phone upstairs. However, she knew she was actually more worried about a particular cat on patrol.

" _Marinette...please be safe…"_

By the time it was almost dark out, Chat Noir jumped onto the roof of a random house as he scanned the area. Even though it was just hitting somewhere close to seven the sky was darkest he's seen in a few nights. He heard that it was going to rain today, but he wouldn't want to miss seeing his Buginette in that tight outfit she always wears.

He jumped onto another roof as he went to their meeting place. The meeting place was relatively far from both their houses, his being a little closer. She most likely picked it as a way to avoid seeing each other's homes or their civilian selves.

Finally reaching his destination, he sat there waiting. He was hoping he didn't wait too long, as much as he loved his Lady he wasn't fond of rain. Twenty minutes in, the first drop of water hit his nose, he went to look shelter quickly. Standing under a shop that closed early, he leaned against the wall.

Worry spread across his face when Ladybug had yet to appear ten minutes later, he took out his staff to attempt to call her. There was no answer or connection, that meant she wasn't Ladybug at the moment.

The rain in front of him was already pouring like buckets and the splashing water made him want to hiss at it.

There was no one on the street he was at and he was contemplating on going home or not until he saw something catch his eye.

Looking across the street he saw his precious Lady running. It was obvious she's been under the rain the entire time. She was completely soaked head to toe and she was trying to use her jacket as a way of protection.

But with how the rain is, it was already too late as it was dripping water on her anyway.

Without much of a thought going through his head, he ran over to her as he ignored the rain.

"Heeeey Princess, what are you doing in the rain?" He wanted to slap himself, if she stayed in the rain any longer she might get sick. He shouldn't try to tease her right now. "You're pretty far from home do. You need some help?"

"C-Chat!" She squeaked, she didn't realize she forgot her purse until she got the order in time. Without even walking a block it decided to rain on her. Looking at him she blushed, unsure of what to say. "U-Uh, if I say yes, how will you help?"

Actually why did she ask that.

She knew exactly what was going to happen.

Adrien chuckled. She was being quite adorable, but he realized they were getting closer to his house and he better get her out of the rain. Grabbing her and carrying her bridal style, he leapt up to the roofs and rushed to his house.

"G-Gaaaah! D-Do you have to go so fast!?" Marinette almost shrieked as they jumped on to different rooftops. Being Ladybug and doing this wouldn't be such a problem, but in civilian form? She wasn't really sure about this.

"Princess, don't worry you'll be fine! Besides cats land on their feet and I'm purrfect for this!" He rubbed her arm a little as they continued. Marinette buried her face into his chest, trying to not to let it get to her. He let out a purr in amusement from her gesture.

The urge to slap this cat was immense.

"My Princess…" His voice shifted to being serious, but also reassuring. She looked up, to show he had her undivided attention. "We're about there, but I want to ask. Do you trust me?"

She flashed him a confused gaze. Why would he doubt her? Of course she trusts hi-

Oh wait, she's not Ladybug.

"Of course I do...you are a hero after all." She could see something flash across his face. Panicking she might have offended him she put in a more honest input: "You've never done anything to hurt me and you've always treated me well. How could I not?"

Adrien was initially content with her answer, but now he could feel his heart skip a beat. His unreadable face made a surprised expression. His Lady was too pure and naive, she doesn't know how cruel the world is like. He wouldn't afford to let anyone take advantage of her, those type of people won't love her like he will.

"Then close your eyes. You'll be at my house.", he said as he watched her close her eyes. Quickly, he sneaked into his room from an unlocked window and closed it. The rain was still going heavily and didn't look to lighten up soon.

The air in Adrien's room made Marinette gasp as she started to feel cold, but she kept her eyes closed. Chat started to steady her down and she held one hand on his arms and the other on his shoulder for support.

Though he was worried about her health, he took a moment to shamelessly stare at her soaked body. The white shirt she wore was completely transparent and he could see the cute polka-dotted red and black bra. The jacket she had was on hanging on her arm and he quickly went off and got a towel.

Marinette could hear Chat suddenly say, "Plagg, claws in."

She was silently worrying about her own kwani for awhile, but tried to focus hugging herself for warmth. She refused to move or try to find somewhere to sit. She respected her partner's household and didn't wish to get anything wet.

"Here, let me help dry you." He offered as he took towel and started to dry her face then moved to her hair. Untying her hair to let her locks down, he worked on trying to make it at least damp.

Adrien never dried off long hair before, but he felt even more amored by her appearance. She looked like a true Princess, no a queen. His queen, the one he wanted to hold in his arms forever, safe from any bastard that dare take her from him.

Once he managed to dry a bit of her hair, he took his light blue scarf that was hanging on his arm and gently wrapped it around her eyes.

"There, you can at least open your eyes now." He said as she seemed to relax better, but was obviously shivering from her soaked clothes. "Oh...uh…"

He didn't notice it was too early to put it on. Kudos to Adrien.

He looked over at the spare clothes next to him, they were a bit big, but they'll have to do. He got some shorts that were a bit tight around him now and a T-shirt that was more loose than being too big. Adrien actually wasn't sure what to do. More than anything, he wanted to see her and touch her soft body. He respected that doing such an immoral act was absurd in the weird situation they were thrust into.

With Marinette, she wasn't sure what to do since she had to COMPLETELY undress in front of Chat Noir. To be honest, she wouldn't mind that much, BUT this is her civilian form and she's supposed to act like a stranger to him. He shouldn't know that she would be comfortable undressing because they were close partners in the first place. She could confess she was Ladybug to make it all easier, but still. Endangering their lives just to avoid being awkward felt petty to her. Marinette wasn't sure what to do, but have thoughts running miles in her head.

Why did this have to happen?

Why was she stuck in this awkward fuck up?

Even though they only met like this a few handful of times, she trusted him.

No matter which form she took, she trusted him. He a huge dork, but he was still a gentleman named Chat Noir.

He treated her kindly in both forms and the conversations they had in both her forms were always genuinely endearing.

He wouldn't hurt her. He was Chat Noir.

Her best friend. Her amazing partner. The anchor in her life.

"I trust you, just don't watch while I undress." she managed to say as the jacket dropped to the floor. Her face and a majority of her body was glowing red. This was completely embarrassing, but she could feel Chat's hands on her shoulders as he rubbed them. The gesture calmed her down and her choice felt more justified.

Adrien held his breath as he watched Marinette grab her shirt and lift it up. He could see her bare stomach and the little drops of water that were traveling down to her pants. She lifted the shirt over her head, her eyes closed as he helped her pull it off. He decided he'll just take off the scarf for now.

"A-Ah here's a shirt, it's a bit loose. Don't worry, I'm not looking." He said, and she nodded as she took the shirt from him. He did move a bit from her, but faked some footsteps as he pretended to turn around.

Adrien could laugh at her decision as the entire time he stood there, watching her. He could feel his guilt trying to tell him it was wrong, but it didn't stop him from wanting to watch his precious Lady. She knew that he shouldn't know her identity. She shouldn't be comfortable with him. Yet, here she is, exposing her entire body to him.

What a peeping tom he was. He knew Plagg would scold him for betraying his partner's trust, but he didn't care at that moment.

His eyes trailed hungrily at her curves then to her bra he witnessed get removed. He had to keep his breath steady as the bra was removed and her breasts were out in the open. The blonde couldn't help but admire them, they weren't overly the top huge, but they weren't too small either. Marinette's breasts were perfect, if he could imagine his hand cupping them, they might be a bit he couldn't hold. The cold air made her nipples harden as she started to put on the loose shirt. Even with the shirt shielding them, he could still see them poke out.

Oh how much he wanted to run his tongue around them, bite them, and listen to her cry out for him.

"Ah...Chat, can y-you give me the shorts please?" She said. He gave a small ok and walked over to give it to her before he backed away to keep watching. Marinette got three of her fingers to hold onto the cloth and worked on getting the rest of her clothes off.

Slipping off her shoes, she took both her hands at the sides of her pants. Hooking onto her panties as well, she pulled them down. The dark haired girl bent forward and the blonde silently cursed that he couldn't see the view.

Slipping on the shorts she was given, she felt the scarf again wrapped around her eyes once more. Chat's hands were on her shoulders once more as he guided her to his couch and gave her a throw over.

"Here, try to keep warm. I'll go dry your clothes.", he said as he picked the soaked clothes on the floor then glanced at his clock. If she was delivering an order so late, she most likely skipped her dinner. The answer was confirmed when he heard a rumble from his Lady's stomach and he couldn't contain his laugh.

"H-Hey! That's not funny you know!" She made a pout as he contained himself from laughing even harder.

"It's just cute! Didn't know you needed some cat food from this kitty. Do not fret! Chat shall bring his purrty Princess some food!" Chat said and Marinette knew he just winked at her. Her only reply earned him another pout and he walked happily out of his room.

"Stupid Kitty….", she muttered before she curled into the blanket to get warm.

Adrien sneaked into the washroom, looking out for anyone passing by. The worst scenario to happen were if Nathalie, or worse his father, seeing him with Marinette's clothes. He was silently thankful he had no issue of wet clothes since it was his transformation being wet. The only real worry was his hair.

As he prepared to the washer and started to put the clothes in, he picked out Marinette's panties. Inspecting further, they were just the as her bra, but he noticed the tiny frills on the edge of it. Like any curious teenage male, he stretch it and continued to stare. Then by impulse, he wasn't sure what he was about to do, but he was curious.

He brought to his face and smelled it.

His eyes widen as he already was accustomed to her sweet scent she carried around, but this was completely different. Adrien never felt this _intoxicated_. His body felt on fire and he couldn't deny he felt turned on.

"Woooow, I didn't know you would go that far to do that."

"W-Wha-!?" Turning around he saw his kwani, floating there, with an amused look on his face.

Maybe because he just caught his chosen as if he had his hand in the cookie jar.

"I-I-I mean, well, I didn't mean to, j-just-" Adrien's attempt to justify was cut off by Plagg putting his paw up.

"It's fine. It's natural to be attracted by her scent. Women's potent scent can get men, such as yourself, stumbling all over the place." the black kwani said as he snickered at Adrien's dumbfounded reaction.

"W-What…?"

"Of course they don't explain something so... _inappropriate_ to you kids. It looks indecent, but it's just as normal as shamelessly staring at an attractive female." He went over and snatched the garment from his chosen then threw it in the washer. "Even if she's aware or not, her scent is intoxicating to you. She doesn't wear much perfume so the natural smell is a lot easier to sniff."

Adrien couldn't deny that. Marinette always had a sweet smell he couldn't describe, but no perfume could duplicate the unique smell she has. He wouldn't be surprised that he has heightened smelling since his cat tendency seem to be a side-effect of being Chat Noir.

Starting the wash, he walked out of the room to go see if there was any food in the fridge. Plagg sat on his shoulder and with the room so dark, you couldn't tell he was there.

Looking through the food, he threw some camembert at his tiny friend then continued. Finding some leftover bouillabaisse and put some in a bowl to heat in the microwave. Once it was finished, he gathered some bread and swiftly made some hot cocoa. Steadily, he walked back to his room, tiptoeing to avoid any disturbances.

Plagg opened the door and flew over to the desk to sit down. Adrien looked over to see Marinette curled into a ball at the end of his couch. From her position, she looked like she was falling asleep.

He put the food on his desk and glanced at his kwani, who stuck both his paws up. The blonde walked over to sit beside her and he started to shake her lightly. Marinette, who was half asleep, jumped up and almost fell over from the sudden touch. Having the scarf around her didn't help the paranoia that came with it.

"O-Oh, sorry Chat.." she managed to say as she tried to calm her rapid breathing. She could feel his gentle gaze on her as he supported up and guided the blinded girl to his computer chair. Sitting her down, he let out a chuckle.

"I guess I have to feed my Princess, huh?" He heard a snort from her as her reply as he sat himself on the computer desk. "C'mon Princess, you know you can't resist mew."

Marinette wanted to gag at his pun, but held herself, "Well, try not to stick too much in my mouth please." Adrien raised an eyebrow and grinned mischievously.

"My Princess….that's what she said." he snickered out and Marinette was petrified by his comment.

"Did you just-"

"Yeah, I did."

He predicted if she could see, she would smack him a couple of times for that.

After a few mistakes such as: giving her too much, she was still chewing, or he didn't give her a heads up, they finally found a pattern. Within that time, he went to the weather channel on his T.V. and let it play in the background.

From what the news was informing them, the storm would refuse to let up till way later at dawn, much to Marinette's dismay. Chat reassured her that she could stay at his house and he'll get up early to bring her home. Even though Marinette was grateful, she felt a tug of regret that he was being so hospitable to her. She'll make sure to give him a gift later as her thank you.

He turned off the T.V. and Chat started a conversation with her with a simple question:

"Ever heard of Neko Atsume? I know you like the cats."

Seriously?

From there they spent the next few hours talking about random things. Marinette learned that Chat enjoyed being a superhero because he lived a tight sheltered life, but could unwind and be himself. She found herself seeing him in a better light than ever before. Even though they talked about their likes and interests they never delve to being completely personal. He wanted to spend more times with his friends, but was always busy. He even admitted he'll never fall for anyone, but his Lady.

"Maybe you should look for someone else since she's attracted to someone else." Marinette input as she sipped her hot cocoa. "She most likely doesn't want you to be disappointed on who's she's really like?"

"Even so, I know I would love that side of her, flaws and all." He smiled to himself and he could see his Princess shift around the chair.

"I bet you couldn't pick her out in a crowd because she thinks she's a plain jane.", she challenged back and Adrien could only bite his lip in his own shame. He hated to admit that she was right, but he didn't like how she put herself down like that either. He took a moment to answer back to his partner.

Finding the words to finally form in his mouth he spoke, "That's true, that would explain why I haven't found her yet." he could see the nod of victory coming from her and he continued: "But when I do, I'll get to know how truly endearing she really is."

Marinette stayed quiet before they continued their conversation. Adrien could tell she was in deep thought of what he said. The next hour they talked about little fun moments in their lives, excluding their friends names. Laughter filled the room and the blonde felt content with how it was all going. He looked over when Marinette began to yawn. He really should have recorded that.

" _That is the cutest yawn I've ever seen."_

"It's getting a bit late, we better head to bed." Adrien said as he looked at the clock. It was almost eleven and they had school tomorrow. "I'll go lay on the couch and you can sleep on my bed. Ok?"

"W-Wait, no, I should sleep on your bed. This is your room an-" She tried to protest.

"Well excuuuuuuuse me Princess, I do not want to hear you say no to mew when I'm trying to be a gentlecat." He smirked at his own pun and he knew Marinette's eye was probably twitching underneath the scarf.

"Well, _my kitty_ , I don't want to wake up alone and suddenly take off the scarf when I realize it's not my bed. You don't want that, huh?" The smirk on his face fell and it was in mix of shock and surprise. With his silence, he saw her use her index finger to solidify his assumption.

Did she just beckon him to sleep in the bed with her?

Was _she_ trying to seduce him?

Collecting himself quickly, he carried her bridal style to the bed and dropped her there. He heard her squeak in surprise as she got under the covers quickly. Her the top of her dark hair peeped out as he could her mutter.

"Let me go put up the dishes.", he told her as he went to put his blanket on the chair up and get to them.

He headed back out of his room to put them away and back to the washroom. He started to put the clothes in dryers until his eyes trailed back down on her panties. Plagg, who followed him again, smacked his paw on his chosen's head.

"No.", his voice was stern. "Do you want her to think you are a pervert?"

"Ok, ok, Plagg!" He scratched the back of his head as he put the garment in.

Once he finished he headed to his room and locked the door, for good measure. He quickly changed into a plain T-shirt and his Ladybug patterned boxers.

Hey, he is a fan after all.

Adrien climbed into the bed quietly and he heard a gasp from Marinette. He didn't realize she was facing right at him when he laid and moved to get himself comfy. Curiously, he brushed his hand against her and was astonished how cold it felt.

"You're still cold? Why didn't you tell me?" His voice was bitter, but he tried to keep it from a yelling tone. He saw her seem to shrink though and felt dishearten.

"You've done enough for me. I wouldn't think it's a big deal and besides, just give me some time to warm up and…" She felt two strong arms wrap around her waist and back. She gasped in surprise when he pulled her close to him. They both shuddered against each other, the difference of body temperature catching them off guard.

"It's fine. Just rest, I'll wake you up to bring you home in the morning." He said gently as he could feel her start to relax. She draped her arm around his waist and snugged her head against his chest.

Before he could say good night, he heard her speak up.

"Hey Chat?"

"Yes, Marinette?" She held her breath, that was the first time he said her name all day. Taking a deep breath she said:

"Do you really think you'll love Ladybug no matter who she really is like?" Her voice was unsure what she was saying, she felt light headed being in Chat's arms. His scent felt comforting to her.

Marinette felt Chat rest his chin on her head and he hummed for a moment.

"What? Princess is jealous?" he chuckled.

"No, just curious." She said quickly to defend herself.

"Whatever you say. Yes, I don't think there'll be anyone that could replace her in my heart." He gave her his honest answer. The dark haired girl was touched by his answer, but felt torn on how she wants to feel to how she should feel.

"Wow...yawn...she really doesn't know how lucky she is..." She could only utter as she fell asleep in his arms. Adrien held her in silence, breathing in her scent. He could feel her soft breath against his and brought her even closer to him.

To his surprise she tried to bring him closer as well when her arm went around his back. Letting out a content sigh, he kissed his Lady's forehead.

"She does know, she just needs to realize that I know it. Good night...My Lady." He whispered gently as he closed his eyes, enjoying the sound of the rain outside. He was unaware of Plagg who witnessed all that happened, floating above them.

The black kwani let out a sigh. He made a connection with Tikki, reassuring his panicked half that her chosen was completely fine. He described the events of earlier and could hear the red kwani sighing in relief. She seemed to have calmed down finally, but went frantic when he told her:

" _I'm going to try it."_ He deadpanned.

" _No, Plagg! We really shouldn't do that."_ Tikki tried to reason. _"Wouldn't it cause huge confusion for them?"_

" _Tikki, let's just try and do this. I can sense a connection with them."_ Plagg was unsure himself if they should, but it wouldn't hurt. The connection between the two was thin and weak at first. However, with tonight's events, it was having a stronger feeling grow. He could sense the perfect synchronization.

" _Very well…"_ The red kwani tried to stay determined and the black kwani took a breath.

" _Ready?"_

" _Yes, I suppose."_

With that, the two halves opened the connection.

* * *

 **I hope you enjoyed. I'm sorry if it feels a bit choppy.**


	3. Note

Hello, it's been months I've updated a chapter, huh? I have my reasons, college is soon, and I have to get ready. I take care of my siblings, art commissions, etc. This isn't a pity party however, here's the thing:

This isn't an author's note of reassurance, that I'm updating.

 **THIS STORY WILL IS NOW ON PERMANENT HIATUS.**

It's a shame, I even told two of my reviewers that I would try my hardest to finish this/update. Though I have my legitimate reasons.

I read everyone's reviews, they're little sparks of motivation for me. Though, I have to clarify one thing that A LOT of people have expected or get disgusted what might happen.

 _ **The potential scenes of rape or Adrien being some disgusting pervert.**_

This has been bugging me **A LOT** when I was attempting to work on Chapter 3. As much as I would love to reply to clear out such accusations, it's too much of a hassle to keep explaining myself. Even putting it as a little note before or after reading, doesn't mean people will read it and make comments.

It bugs me because that isn't how I wanted the story to be.

It made me sick to my stomach that people thought such things.

The idea of the story was an attempt to focus on Adrien's growing obsession and behavior, but even then, it wouldn't mean he would hurt other people or try to do something horrible to Marinette. It would aim at a dark sense humor approach (With Adrien failing at being some sly guy) with a bit of coming of age theme(Though aimed to be a bit morbid way to learn a lesson).

I guess being subtle doesn't work, huh?

If he cares about her a lot, why would he rape her (he has some morals he's a super hero)? He's still a teenager, they do some stupid things and won't realize the consequences or will try to deny it.

What Adrien did last chapter was indeed pervy (I consider even cutting it), but Plagg got onto him about it.

I was hoping people would realize the little things he did would not only affect him, but the people around him as well. Adrien might be some sweet dorky gentlemen, but he's still a growing kid.

You really think I would write Marinette to go with things like that though? She's a bit naive, but isn't stupid. She's looking through a rose tinted glass, once the fog clears, it would snap her back to reality.

I was hoping to write something aimed more mature and address scenes that...would be questionable in a typical fanfiction. A little more realistic.

 **However, I'm no good writer.**

I'm an artist, and I should most likely stick to that instead. This fanfiction will be down in a month.

 **I'll most likely replace it with some fluffy one-shot.**

Sorry, to everyone that was hoping for some type of rape or nonconsensual act, that was never going to happen.

I'm sorry to the two reviewers as well. I just to get this off my chest. It was honestly bugging me and to rather let it stall, I'll just admit, I can't do it.

Bye. -rhieny


End file.
